


worth it

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anger Management, Difficult Decisions, Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fights, M/M, Plans For The Future, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Royal visit, a family reunion and one confession.





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Day6: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
second one today?? WOW i'm really trying to catch up now !

Michael’s mom is having a dinner party at the house, Alex had to be sent over to Liz’s home. _Only aliens_, she had said. Michael is putting on his black suit when the door opens, Isobel and Max slipping inside. “Hey, man. How’ve you been?” He hugs his cousins; they had gone back to Antar after the school year was over; Michael had really missed them. “It’s awfully quiet back home without you.” Max says, letting go of Michael. Isobel pulls away more slowly, looking him up and down. “Is that… Oh God, you have a hickey!” Isobel yells, Michael covers the spot in his neck, rolling his eyes. “Don’t scream, it’s not a big deal.” He mutters. Max is laughing, trying to hold his sister back. “Who did that to you?”

Michael blushes, “Uh, remember prom?” He waits until they nod, “The boy I went with, Alex Manes? Yeah, he did it.” Isobel is grinning widely; Max looks vaguely confused. “When were you planning on telling us- your cousins, that you got a boyfriend?” She asks, Michael doesn’t look guilty at all. “What?” It’s all Max has to say. Isobel sighs, “You boys are so dumb!” She says, sitting down on the bed carefully to not mess her dress. “Is he coming?” Michael shakes his head, “Mom said Antar invited only, she kinda kicked him out.”

“What?” Max repeats, “He lives here?” It’s Michael’s time to sigh, “Look, it’s complicated, I’ll call you after this whole sham is over.” Isobel stands up, “You haven’t called in _months_, are we supposed to believe you?” She’s angry, Michael can feel it in her eyes and it’s killing him. “We’ve been busy, there’s been a lot going on here. I’m really sorry I didn’t contact.” She huffs, leaving the room. “Forgive her, she just really misses you.” Max says, hand on Michael’s shoulder. “You were always there for her, now you’re… gone.”

“I’m still here, she just has to call.” Michael protests, “It’s not that hard, she should try to do things first for once.” Max grimaces, “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” He whispers, “Fuck.” Max shrugs it off. “It’s fine, just make it up to her.” After that, Max leaves as well. Michael throws the bowtie to the floor, fuck it.

He comes downstairs with black jeans and a red shirt; his mom looks at him. He feels her inside his mind, telling him dress code was important but he just shakes his head and hopes she understands it is fine. Everyone is there, his whole family and the rest of the court. Isobel is shining next to Max, everyone congratulating him.

The table is set for almost 20 people, but still Michael feels sort of alone in the dinner. His phone buzzes with a text, it’s Alex. _Good luck with the family meeting, see you soon <3_, it makes Michael smile. The royal counselor is asking them about the future, their plans. Max is taking after his father, he’s gonna be the next king, no need to doubt it. Isobel is next in line; she still has royal duties, but she says that keeping her studies going is what she cares about the most now. Everyone seems content with their answers, the mighty Princes of Antar. Michael isn’t next in line, there’s a gap between him and the twins.

Apparently, none of their other cousins could be there that night, so they question him next. His mother looks at him expectant, he hasn’t really told her about his life, what he wants to do next. “Uh, I think I’ll stay here in Earth.” The counselor nods, “To study humans’ behavior and their culture?” Everyone keeps whispering, he knows they’re talking about how that’s a waste of his time and royal money. He shakes his head, “Ever heard about college?” He asks, scratching his neck. He leaves his hand there, just above Alex’s mark as if searching for strength. “I wanna enroll next year, they aren’t as advanced in science as our people, but it can be fun. I could help them.”

The room is filled with gasps from half of the Antar court, he sighs. The counselor clears his throat, his mother doesn’t look that much pleased. “You know you’re not allowed to do that, right?” He says, looking at him with a grimace. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” He asks, eating a mouthful of his steak. The ladies look from Michael back to the counselor, “You’re a royal heir, you should occupy a place in our society.” He repeats. “Have you ever considered what I wanna do? What any of us wants to do?” He asks, he can hear his mother begging him to calm down. “Max has always wanted to be the King and Isobel wants to study and it’s okay as far as it’s in Antar, but if Michael wants to study on Earth, it’s bad.” He rants, Isobel is glaring.

“Michael, be careful with your words.” The older man says in a low tone, “Look, I know I’m like pretty smart since I was like 9 and I’ve helped improve pretty much every project your chosen team were working on back then. Now I’m asking you all to let me choose what I wanna do, who I wanna be.” Everyone is quiet, Max is looking with a smile on his face. The counselor raises an eyebrow at him, “Is this because of the other boy?” He asks, Michael knows he can read the shock on his face.

He looks at his mother, she shakes her head. “This has nothing to do with him, Mom’s been here for ages! Why can’t it be like that for me too?” He yells, standing up. “You’re gonna say I can’t be with a human either. Well you know what? Fuck you and your rules, I’ve had enough.” Michael storms off the dinning room and into the desert, he runs to the town. He stops under the _Welcome to Roswell_, taking his phone out and texting Alex. Just a second later, he gets a call. “Michael, what’s wrong?” Alex asks, he sounds tired. “Fuck, did I wake you up? I didn’t notice it was this late.” He says in a hurry, “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“I might need you to pick me up? Kinda got into a fight at dinner, really wanna see you.” He says, he hears noise from the other end. “Okay, just tell me where you’re at.” When Alex picks him up, he doesn’t ask questions and doesn’t push it either. He just puts a hand on Michael’s thigh and starts stroking it, “Can we sleep in the desert? Just like we did at prom.” Michael says, resting his hand on top of Alex’s. Alex smiles, “Of course.” He droves away into the wild, parking in the middle of the desert. Michael is the first one to jump into the trunk, “I’ve changed my mind.” He says.

“Uh?” Alex is confused at the sudden statement, “I’m going to college with you, Liz and Maria, it’s what I wanna do.” He tries again, “I don’t care if they have a bigger plan for me, this is as big as I wanna get.” He says, pointing between him and Alex. The boy throws himself into Michael’s arms, he’s smiling widely. Michael raises an eyebrow, “I can’t believe you’re coming; the girls are gonna love this.” He cheers, Michael chuckles. “Still don’t know if I got in though.”

“Guerin, don’t be an idiot.” He says, pushing him playfully. “You wound me, Manes.” 


End file.
